The present invention relates to a trigger for an article and particularly to a non-mechanical trigger for actuating the article without physical contact between a trigger finger and the article.
There are many types of articles which are actuated by a mechanical trigger requiring physical contact between a individual""s index finger and the trigger per se typically to displace the trigger toward a hand grip. Examples of this type of trigger actuation include hand-held power tools, guns, electronic games, to mention but a few. The present invention is primarily directed to weapons, for example, guns, particularly toy guns, and is described herein with reference to weapons or guns. It will be appreciated, however, that the trigger hereof has diverse applicability to other types of articles requiring trigger actuation, such as those mentioned above and others.
In a typical weapon for example a hand gun, there is provided a hand grip, a barrel, and a trigger assembly for firing the gun. The individual""s hand conventionally extends or grasps about the handle grip and a portion of the individual""s index finger is typically extended into a trigger guard housing a mechanical trigger. The individual""s index finger is naturally positioned forwardly of the trigger and within the trigger guard by grasping the hand grip such that the index finger can be pulled back to displace the trigger and fire the weapon. In the toy or simulated weapons industry, a similar arrangement is conventionally provided. In both cases, the mechanical trigger is contacted by the individual""s index finger and drawn back to fire or actuate the gun or toy weapon which then provides a sensory response. For example in the case of an actual hand gun, the firing of the gun is accompanied by an auditory signal that the gun has been fired. In the toy industry, various visual and auditory sensory responses are typically provided when the individual draws back the trigger. For example, sounds may be generated and emitted simulating the firing of a real gun. The sounds may be repeated simulating the firing of an automatic weapon. Other and different types of auditory sounds may be used.
Additionally, visual sensory responses for example the actuation of lights or the firing of a projectile such as the Nerf ball, dart or the projection of a stream water as in the case of a water gun, may be provided. It will be appreciated that there is a wide variety of auditory and/or visual sensory responses that can be generated using trigger assemblies in various environments. As additional examples, actuation of a trigger can control the movement of a toy race car. The handle of a toy sword can be provided with a trigger whereby the sword can generally project light or a light beam. Some machines, e.g., in amusement parks, often employ triggers to actuate or control a game. Trigger actuation is quite common for actuation of many different articles.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a trigger for actuating an article affording a visual or auditory sensory response without mechanical contact between the individual""s actuating finger and the mechanism. Particularly, and in a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a trigger zone is provided having forward and rearward trigger zone portions, preferably forwardly of a hand grip. The rearward zone portion lies between the forward zone portion and the hand grip in a location in which would otherwise typically lie an actuating trigger. In lieu of a mechanical trigger, a light source and light receiver are carried by the article. The light source projects a beam of light through the rear trigger zone portion for reception by the light receiver. Electronic means are provided coupled to the light receiver. The electronic means is responsive to interruption of the light beam by movement of an individual""s finger from the forward trigger zone through the rearward trigger zone to provide a visual or auditory sensory response. The fight beam, in effect, takes the place of the mechanical trigger. Preferably, the natural positioning of the individual""s hand about the hand grip enables a natural positioning of the individual""s index finger in the first trigger zone spaced from and preferably forwardly of the light beam and extending in a direction generally normal to a plane containing the hand grip and trigger zones. Consequently, the movement of the index finger in a direction toward the hand grip interrupts the visible light beam enabling a microprocessor forming part of the electronic means to provide an auditory and/or visual sensory response to the interruption of the beam. Additional sensory responses may be provided upon removal of the individual""s finger reestablishing the light beam in the trigger zone. For example, the first auditory or visual sensory response may be turned off or turned off after a predetermined time period has elapsed. An additional light beam can also be provided to provide different auditory and/or visual sensory responses upon its interruption by the individual""s finger. For example, interruption of the first light beam in a toy gun may simulate a single shot or a single firing of a water stream over a very short duration while interruption of the second light beam may simulate the sounds of automatic weapon fire or projection of a water stream over a longer period of time.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a gun comprising a gun frame having a trigger zone with forward and rearward trigger zone portions, the forward zone portion being located along the frame for placement of a portion of an individual""s index finger in a direction generally normal to a direction of aim of the gun, a light source and a light receiver carried by the gun frame, the light source projecting a beam of light through the rearward trigger zone portion for reception by the light receiver and electronic means coupled to the light receiver and responsive to interruption of the light beam by movement of the individual""s finger from the forward trigger zone portion to the rearward trigger zone portion to provide a visual or auditory sensory response.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a toy comprising a toy body having a hand grip and a trigger zone, the trigger zone having first and second trigger zone portions spaced forwardly of and lying in a common plane with the hand grip, the second trigger zone portion lying between the hand grip and the first trigger zone portion, the toy body including a light source for projecting a discrete beam of light through the second trigger zone portion and a light receiver for receiving the light beam, the hand grip and the first trigger zone portion being located and configured relative to one another to enable a natural positioning of the individual""s index finger in the first trigger zone portion and extending in a direction generally normal to the plane when the individual""s hand extends about the hand grip and electronic means coupled to the light receiver and responsive to interruption of the light beam by movement of the individual""s index finger from the first trigger zone portion to the second trigger zone portion to provide the individual with a visual or auditory sensory response.
In a still further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a toy comprising a toy body having a hand grip and a projection from the hand grip simulative of a sword blade, a trigger zone adjacent the sword grip and including a light source and a light receiver, the light source projecting a beam of light through the trigger zone for reception by the light receiver, one of the light source and the light receiver being spaced from the hand grip and another of the light source and the light receiver being located adjacent the hand grip and electronic means coupled to the light receiver and responsive to interruption of the light beam by movement of the individual""s finger through the trigger zone to provide a visual or auditory sensory response in the sword.